


HOP, Step, Jump! Into the World of Pokemon (Offically Discontinued)

by GreninjaGirl



Series: Discontinued Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Galar-chihou | Galar, Gen, Pokemon Fanfiction, Reincarnation, The Galar Gym Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaGirl/pseuds/GreninjaGirl
Summary: Kirsten was your everyday girl living on Earth. She was positive, helpful, and always loved putting a smile on someone's face... until she passed away. She does not remember how or why, but she does remember her biggest regret: not having people around her that actually cared about her existence. Afraid to lose her memories to reincarnation, she is taken to the Hall of Origins and is given a second chance to live the life of her dreams.Now reincarnated and 10 Years old, the girl now named Yuki is about to set off on her adventure! Although she has no idea what she wants to do, her best friend Hop wants to become Galar's next champion! Her older cousin AND Alolan Champion, Ash Ketchum, has decided to accompany them on the journey... and even embark on The Gym Challenge as Hop's Rival! Join Yuki, Hop, and Ash as they travel around Galar. The fun and excitement is about to begin!WILL INCLUDE SHIP BETWEEN HOP AND YUKI/OC__________Discontinued, because I legit have no idea how to continue from my screw up.Also, the story with the same exact name on my account does NOT share the same plot in any way, shape, or form.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Series: Discontinued Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731187
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. A Drifting Soul

You know, I remember long ago, I was surrounded by humans who didn't care about my existence. I was always alone... even until the bitter end. I had many regrets, but if there was one thing I would never change, it's the painful past I went though.

BECAUSE I went though those tough times, I became the person I wanted to be. A kind hearted girl who did her best to help others. I'm sure in the end, I accomplished something... but I'll never see those results.

My ending already came. I don't remember when or how, but I know for a fact my memory has a giant gap in it. Maybe that's for the better.

Even after a life I was proud of, I didn't want it to end there. A void I was never able to fill stayed with me: _my desire to be with people who cared._ I always wanted parents who understood what I was going though and friends who I know wouldn't betray me. It was something I wanted more then anything, but was unable to accomplish.

Now, my soul floats in total darkness, because I wasn't ready to be reincarnated. I didn't want to forget who I was. I was afraid to become a completely different person.

I looked into my memories again and remembered my personal character I created for myself to help me during the hardest of times. This character was in a similar situation I was in right now: she died, but was reincarnated into the Pokémon world with her memories in tact. She explored the world, met many trainers and made many friends, and helped spread Poke-Positivity.

 _"If only the Pokémon world actually existed, I would love to be that other me..."_ I told myself.

______________________________

More time passed _if time even was a concept in this realm of darkness._ Looking at my ghostly hands, I reminded myself at some point, I would have to be reincarnated either way. The reincarnation wasn't ever a problem for me. I feared that I would forget everything, which was the more likely situation.

As I continued to float in this dark void, I saw a bright light appear in front of me. I knew what that light meant... and I dreaded the moment I would see it.

I could not control my movements. I was dragged towards the blinding view.

 _"I guess my time is up."_ Despite me not being ready, I did not resist. I was accepting the fate I would of had to face eventually. As I was about to pass though that light, I closed my eyes.

_"It's time to stop being Kirsten."_


	2. Hope from The Hall of Orgions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsten was pulled into the light, expecting to start over in her new life. To her surprise, this was not the case. What happened next was the most amazing thing she could ever dream of, but it was reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that more people are talking, it's time to explain what each kind of talking is.
> 
> 1) "As most people know, this is speaking out loud." (Usually human communication)
> 
> 2) Anything slanted is thinking to ones self.
> 
> 3) ANYTHING SLANTED AND IN BOLD IS TELEPATHY!
> 
> _____________________________

My eyes still closed, I was expecting to forget everything the second I opened them. I would awaken as a new born child and live my life as a new me, but even without seeing anything, I felt my suroudings. I felt myself leaning on something fluffy... warn and comfortable. I could feel myself smiling from the fuzzy feeling I had in my heart. I decided to lift my eyelids to see what was making me happy.

Before I looked behind me, I saw a mirror... and the reflection of a 23 year old with medium dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was bright as if she hasn't seen much sunlight for years. She had a white short sleeve shirt with a Pikachu on it alongside her black sport shorts you could find at any sports store. To finish off the look, she had black sneakers and white socks.

"I know who this is..." I spoke quietly aloud as I got up from my seated position. The person in the mirror mimicked my movements. As I walked closer, the girl walked closer. Finally reaching the mirror, I put my hand to the glass and smiled. "This is me I didn't want to forget. This is Kirsten."

The look was the exact look from my most resent memory. My hair was a bed head mess, but I knew it was me. I remembered myself... and I was happy.

With a smile on my face, I decided to look where I woke up in a relaxed position. To my surprise, I saw a sheep-like creature. It was a Wooloo. A Pokemon. As it noticed me, it smiled. I returned the smile.

"Hello, little Wooloo!" I told it as I walked back to it's side. I gave it a squeezy hug. "It's more fluffy then I could ever imagine."

It took a couple minutes to truly hit me that I was with an actual Pokémon. As I stayed by the Wooloo's side, I looked to my left and right and even above. The room was big and golden. Seemed to be no end. The sealing... didn't really exist. Instead, a clear sky was the view.

 _ **I see you have finally awoken from your soulless drift.**_ A voice said, although it didn't sound like it came from a mouth... more like someone's mind was speaking.

From all my experience in the Pokémon Community and from all the time I built my personal Pokémon Fanfiction World, I could easily tell who was speaking to me. The only problem was I couldn't grasp the reality.

"Is that you, Arceus?" I asked, feeling weird as the words of a Pokémon came from my lips. Pokémon didn't exist in my life. They were just an imaginary concept. Saying Wooloo was much easier then the name of the actual Pokémon God.

A little laughter came from the one who spoke to me before appearing before my very own eyes. _**Yes, child from Earth.**_

A glowing figure appeared before me. I could see the massive size of Pokémon known as a God. I started to feel a bit frightened by how big it was. Arceus's main body hasn't completely formed yet, but it was still huge none the less. To no surprise, it noticed my fear and imminently changed form to a human before becoming a solid being once more. Now this creature was a young woman with long, golden blond hair. Her outfit was a pure white goddess dress. (Fitting if you asked me.)

 _ **I'm sorry for startling you.** _The voice changed to be more lady-like. I'm sure it was for my sanity's sake. _**I understand from your view, I should be nothing more then an idea created by a well known company. I should of considered that before appearing in my full size.**_

"No, no. Don't worry about it!" I waved my hands inward and outwards, trying my best to hide my feelings of being scared. "I shouldn't of been afraid to begin with. After all, I'm seeing something I could of only dreamed of." I smiled presently.

 _I'm actually talking to Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, face to face!_ I thought to myself, smiling on the inside as well. _An actual Pokémon!_

"...It's even talking casual as if we knew each other for a long time!" I realized afterwards I spoke that part out loud. I quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment. "...Sorry."

The Humanoid Alpha Pokémon just stood their with a smile. _**It's ok, child. I understand quite well that this isn't normal for you.**_

Not too long after, Arceus snapped it's fingers and a chair and table appeared. It sat down and snapped again. This time, a Polteageist and Sinistea appeared. The Polteageist poored some tea into the Sinistea and Arceus took the handle. Taking a quick look at me, it realized I was misunderstanding the situation. _**Don't worry, these two aren't normal Polteageist and Sinistea.**_ Showing me the inside of the cup, I felt relived. I thought some sort of Pokémon cannibalization was happening...

 _ **I'm sure you are wondering why I have brought you to my realm.**_ Arceus said, then took a sip.

I nodded my head, acknowledging that it was correct.

Putting the cup back down, it began to explain. _**Before you were born, someone from our world reincarnated into yours. Although this person did not remember anything, their imagination did. I'm sure you can imagine who I'm talking about.**_

I knew who it was speaking of. Satoshi Tajiri was the man behind the amazing franchise. He started up the franchise that would one day find it's way into helping me cope with everyday life and even more serious events. The character known as Ash Ketchum is known by Satoshi in Japan, named after the guy himself.

Moving away from my thoughts and back at Arceus, I could tell an answer was expected. "Satoshi Tajiri."

Another smile was shown on the Pokémon God's face, expressing I was correct. _ **He was reincarnated into your world to spread the knowledge of our existence. As for the reason...**_ it took another sip of it's tea and placed the cup down softly. Arceus now expressed a serious look.

 _ **I've been looking for someone who cared deeply for Pokemon, even if the consept wasn't real. Someone who has a kind heart and strong willed. Someone who refuses to judge others and understands the consept that others can change.**_ Arceus then pointed at me. ** _I've been looking for someone like you._**

Still with the Wooloo, I suddenly started to cry. Why am I crying? I asked myself. This is a dream come true! It took a couple seconds for me to realize the news was too sudden for me to cope properly with.

The Alpha Pokémon could sense my true feelings and decided to have more Wooloo appear. The many Wooloo came over and comforted me. (Who knew Wooloo could really help cheer one up?) After my tears slowed down, it continued.

_**I have watched you from up here, struggling with life... but never giving in. You have been emotioanlly hurt time and time again, yet you continued to move foward. Despite you never getting some of your biggest desires, you were content with what you already had.** _

Arceus, in her female human-like form, got up from her chair and walked up to me. **_Are you interested in being reborn into my world?_**

My eyes lit up. Reborn into the world of my dreams?! I could never turn down an offer like that! It took me a couple minutes to gather up the words respond.

"I would be more then happy to be part of a world filled with Pokémon, but..." I took a deep breath. "It's ok if you can't..." I thwittled my thumbs around, trying to gather the courage to make a request to a GOD. "Would I be able to become the character I created, Yuki? With long blue hair and light red eyes...?" I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, fearing that I asked for too much.

 _As much as I would love to be reborn into that world, I wouldn't be able to smile if I became Kirsten again._ I told myself. _I've always wanted a fresh start, but was unable to obtain one in my old life. Even after I moved..._

Arceus put it's hand on my cheek, helping me understand it wasn't upset. Opening my eyes again, I noticed it was happier then before.

 _ **Kirsten,** _the Alpha Pokemon began to say, **_you do not have to fear making requests of me. I know you want more then just a change in look, but you are afraid to become greedy or be seen as that._**

Taking it's hand off my cheek, it turned around and took a step forward. **_You can ask for more, if it will help you spread the "Poke-Positivity" when you are reborn._**

I finally understand what Arceus wants from me. It wants me to explore the world with a true Positive Smile. It wants me to help others, people and Pokémon. It wants me to be who I was, but in this new life.

Doing a little half twirl, the Pokémon God looked at me once more. _**I might not do everything you ask, but please tell me what you would want in this new life of yours.**_

Still hesitant, I gave my giant list to Arceus. It agreed to make most of it happen, but with some of my desires, it could only guide me to the starting point, which I was easily ok with. I've never been someone who wanted everything handed to them.

After I confirmed the list, Arceus finally asked the question: _**Are you ready to be reincarnated into my world?**_

With a smile and tears of joy, I replied. "Yes!"

With that, the female human-like Arceus transformed back into it's true self and pointed at me. A circle appeared beneath my feet and a light shined from below.

The light was pushing me to the sky, similar to how I was pulled into this area from the darkness. I closed my eyes once more, but this time with a smile.

 _I guess it's time..._ Putting my hand to my heart, I finished my final thought. _I guess it's time to become Yuki._


	3. A Time Skip Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reincarnation is COMPLETE! What happened during that time?
> 
> *This is a Time Skip Summery Chapter. Events that don't really fit into the main story, but are important details overall will be put into chapters like this. It's easier to write.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I'm introducing a new concept theory that I haven't really seen talked about before. I wanted Ash to stay 10 like how he is in the anime, but at the same time, I didn't want to make it sound like "he just doesn't age." Thinking hard, this story uses the following solution:
> 
> A Pokémon Year is Longer then an Earth Year.
> 
> 1 Pokémon Year = 144 Earth Months. (In short, 12 Years.) Each month has 30 days. Seasons rotation is the same as earth (estimate of every 4 months.) Months don't have names, but instead are just named by numbers. (During some points, Yuki will end up comparing the differences as she still remembers her past life.)
> 
> \-----OTHER NOTES-----
> 
> Communication:
> 
> 1) "As most people know, this is speaking out loud." (Usually human communication)  
> 2) Anything slanted is thinking to ones self.  
> 3) ANYTHING SLANTED AND IN BOLD IS TELEPATHY!
> 
> _____________________________

Many years have passed since Kirsten became Yuki and was reincarnated into the Pokémon World. When she made her requests to Arceus, she also made two final requests on top of all of them. First, she didn't want to remember what she asked for, excluding a couple things. The other was not to remember the Pokémon World itself. Despite her love for Pokémon, she thought it would be hard going into the world knowing too much. Also, it would take away the element of surprise. That is something she never looked forward to in her past life, because things always went downhill if she ever received one.

She does, however, remember some Pokémon when she sees them.

Either way, it was a good thing she made that second request. Why? Many events did not happen the same way presented in the anime and games. First off, most of the evil teams don't exist. Ash never fought Lysander of Team Flare or Cyrus of Team Galatic, for example. Team Rocket did bother him for awhile, but at some point, Giovonni was caught and the team fell into pieces. Ash enjoyed most of his travels without evil teams to annoy him.

Why is Ash still important? One of the wishes (that she remembers) was to be related to Ash in some form. That came in the form of being his Younger Cousin. Her mom and Ash's dad (who is actually Red) were brother and sister.

Her other wish was to grow up near Hop, although she doesn't remember why she asked for that. That resulted in her growing up in Galar. She and Hop became best friends right away.

Although she got those wishes, life isn't always perfect. When she was three years old, her mom passed away. When Ash's mom offered to take her in (As the Ketchum's know her general story about reincarnation), but she plain out refused as she did not want to leave Hop. He was an irreplaceable friend. Hop's family told the Ketchum's that they didn't mind having her live with them since she was more mature for her own age.

Before this point, no one but her mom and relatives in Kanto knew exactly what her situation was. Ash's mom agreed, but only if Yuki explained her situation and after that, they still agreed. She did just that, despite her fear of the family seeing her as weird at that point. It turned out that Hop was really happy to know more about why she was different then everyone else (and didn't even speak like everyone around her.) Ever since that moment, Yuki lived under the same roof as Hop's family.

Closer to present day, Ash traveled throughout Seven Regions and became Alola's First Champion, all in the span of a little over half a Pokémon World Year. **(*Read Chapter Notes*)** Yuki (with Hop) went to three of his League Battles: Sinnoh, Kalos, and Alola.

Before Yuki went back to Galar, Ash promised he would journey there next. After all, Yuki would be trainer age next month. He wanted to join Yuki and Hop during their first Journey.

With all this excitement and what felt like an extremely long wait to Yuki, her Journey was going to begin very soon... but she had one personal problem: she had no desire to partake in The Gym Challenge. If she wasn't going to join in, what WOULD she end up doing along the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! In the next chapter, the story TRULY BEGINS! All 3 of these past chapters were more like pre-story then anything, but important none the less.


	4. The Night Before Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time skip has passed and we are caught up to the present day.
> 
> It's the night before a special day, and Yuki is excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----REMINDER-----  
> The Pokémon World's time flows differently then our world. A Pokémon year is much MUCH slower then an earth year.
> 
> 1 Pokémon Year = 144 Earth Months. (In short, 12 Years.)  
> Each month has 30 days.  
> Seasons rotation is the same as earth (estimate of every 4 months.)  
> Months don't have names, but instead are just named by numbers.  
> (Yuki will, at times, compare her current date to what it would be on earth.)
> 
> \-----NEW NOTES-----  
> I have added different locations at once within chapters. They will be underlined with the time and location.
> 
> \-----OTHER NOTES-----  
> Communication:  
> 1) "As most people know, this is speaking out loud." (Usually human communication)  
> 2) Anything slanted is thinking to ones self.  
> 3) ANYTHING SLANTED AND IN BOLD IS TELEPATHY!

The moon was bright and the air was warm on this spring night. My window was open, the breeze of clean air filled my bedroom. I was looking at the green farm fields of my hometown, Postwick (located in the Galar region.) My excitement was overflowing, as I knew tomorrow, I could finally explore the world to my hearts content.

Tomorrow was the 30th day of the 89th month in the Pokémon world. (The equivalent of May 30th and 7 full Earth Years.) In this slow paced world, that was my birthday. Not only that, this year marked 10 years of reincarnation! This was the age kids can be considered "responsible teens who can now take care of Pokémon and will be held accountable if something goes wrong."

"I can't wait for Leon to bring home my starter..." I said out loud in a dreamy-like tone. I must of been a tad louder then I realized, because I heard someone knock on my bedroom door.

"Yuki, I know you're excited and all, but maybe you should sleep...?" A boy yawned from the other end. "It's almost midnight, mate."

Looking at my small electronic clock on my nightstand, my best friend and person I happen to be living under the same roof named Hop, made a good point.

"You're right." I smiled, although he couldn't see it. "I'm going to head to sleep now."

"Night, Yuki." With another giant yawn, Hop walked back to his room.

_Sometimes I forget I should be the more mature one..._ Facepalming myself with that thought, I went under my sheets. "I wonder what Ash got me for my birthday..."

After whispering that to myself, I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

2AM at Wyndon International Airport

A raven haired boy was getting up from his seat on the plane. His Pikachu was half asleep, and was woken up by the trainers actions. "Hey buddy. I know you wanna sleep, but let's get on our train first."

The yellow mouse Pokémon nodded his head and hopped on the boys hat. As he stepped off the plane, his smile grew wide. "We're finally in Galar, Pikachu."

"Pikachu~" Excited, yet tired, Pikachu responded with a yawn at the same time.

"You can do it, buddy. Not much longer." The trainer, finally inside the airport itself, was now looking for someone. That someone was the current champion of Galar, Leon. He hasn't actually met him firsthand, but the raven haired boy knows his younger cousin is living under the champions roof.

It took a couple minutes of wondering around, but his name was called by another. "There you are, Ash Ketchum!"

Turning his head towards the voice, Ash saw a tall, dark skinned guy with a royal-looking cape filled with logos of sponsors. Next to him was his famous Charzard.

Walking up to the champion, Ash held out his hand to shake the other. "It's finally nice to meet you, Leon."

Leon grabbed the hand, accepting the shake. Pikachu and Charzard shook hands as well.

"I know it's late. Let's go catch the train." Leon suggested.

Pikachu yawned yet again, which resulted in the raven haired boy finally feeling the same. "Yeah... let's do that."

The two walked out Wyndon International Airport and caught the overnight train to Wedgehurst.


	5. A Quick Return to The Hall of Origions and The Beginning of the Birthday Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick, yet important chapter. More like a transition for waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----REMINDER-----  
> The Pokémon World's time flows differently then our world. A Pokémon year is much MUCH slower then an earth year.  
> 1 Pokémon Year = 144 Earth Months. (In short, 12 Years.)  
> Each month has 30 days.  
> Seasons rotation is the same as earth (estimate of every 4 months.)  
> Months don't have names, but instead are just named by numbers.  
> (Yuki will, at times, compare her current date to what it would be on earth.)
> 
> \-----OTHER NOTES-----  
> Communication:  
> 1) "As most people know, this is speaking out loud." (Usually human communication)  
> 2) Anything slanted is thinking to ones self.  
> 3) ANYTHING SLANTED AND IN BOLD IS TELEPATHY!
> 
> Other:  
> 1) Sudden shifts in locations will be underlined and containing the current time and location.

"I'm sleeping in my bed, but..." I looked at my surroundings, knowing it looked very familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. "I'm not _dreaming_ either, am I?"

Looking all around, this room was big and golden, so big that the ending (and beginning) were nowhere to be found. It was like an endless giant hall. The ceiling was basically a starry sky.

_I really feel like I should know this room._ I constantly thought of possibilities, but none seemed right. _Curse my memory. Sometimes I do forget important events, despite my strong desire not to forget._

**_Happy birthday, my dear Yuki_!** A calming woman-toned telepathy said from behind. _**It has been 10 years, hasn't it.**_

Finally hitting me, I realized I was in The Hall of Origins. Doing a half twirl, I showed a truly wide, yet happy smile. "Thank you!"

Although this is Arceus, the God of Pokémon just in a female human form, I was born partly related to it. In order to transfer my soul into a universe where I don't actually exist, I was born as a creation. (Thanks to also having a legit human mom, I'm not really a creation anymore.) I'm sure it was part of my wish anyway (to be related) ...but I'm not too sure about that.

_**I see you've finally adjusted to life in this universe.**_ The Alpha Pokémon stated as it walked up to me and patted my head like a little kid.

"Mostly, but I doubt I'll ever get used to the flow of time..." I giggled a tad with my reply.

_**Yuki...**_ Arceus hugged me gently as it started to speak. **_I know you do not remember, as per your request, but I have a birthday gift of my own for you._**

My excitement rose. Jumping up and down, like a little kid high on sugar, I felt the spence of a surprise. "Where is it? What is it?"

_**My gift for you will be found as you journey. When the time is right, you will** **know.**_

I could tell that I wished for something and not to remember this wish. "I understand."

The Alpha Pokémon slowly pushed me away, putting the hug to a halt. Now, as if a mother was worried for her child, Arceus put its hands gently on my shoulders. **_The time has come for you to spread that Poke-Positivity you held so dear in your past life. The journey will be a long and hard one, but all I ask is you take your time and enjoy yourself. If you want to continue being more child-like, keep it up. You missed your childhood before. Now's the time to make it up._**

The ceiling that once showed a starry night sky began to show the sun rise.

**_It looks like our time is up for today, Yuki._ **

"It's ok. Really. I'm sure we will see each other again!"

**_We will._** The female-humanized Arceus smiled. **_Just remember this one thing, Yuki: Live life with no regrets_**.

"I'll do my best with that, like I always do!" Before my eyesight was blinded by my waking up, I ran up to Arceus and gave it one last hug. "Thank you, mom."

* * *

  
*-P* *-EP* *B-EP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
My eyes still shut, my alarm was going off. Yawning, I realized I left my window open. Mainly noticing, because of how noisy this morning was. I heard a conversation between Hop and two others.

"She still isn't up?" I'm 1000% sure that was Leon asking Hop.

"Yeah, she's still asleep. Sorry, big bro, but I didn't want to disturb her." Hop sounded a bit sad.

"I hope she wakes up soon, because we can't have a champions time without the star, now can we?"

"I'm sure she just got up now and is listening to our conversation." A young boy, who I'm sure was a bit older then me, responded as if he knew. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Pika!"

_Ash and Leon are finally here, but I know Ash is doing **THAT**..._ I was happy they were both finally here, but I don't enjoy having my privacy taken from me. I ran up to my window, looked at the raven haired boy, and yelled "If you're going to invade a girls personal space, do it in front of them and not with Aura!"

Ash Ketchum, who checked if I was awake using the Aura the Ketchum family line is born with, laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Hey, Yuki!" Hop looked at me from the window. "Get out of your PJs and come down here to get your presents, mate!"

I slammed my window shut. _Ash will get a piece of my mind later..._

Getting out of my Raboot Onesise, I put on my short sleeve red shirt, black and red track-like pants, a pair of Raihan's Gym Shoes, and white hoodie. Grabbing my packed bag for traveling, I almost forgot my favorite hat: The Galarian Specialty Hat (Red and White version.) Finally, I run out the front door... to where my presents await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I actually wrote this RIGHT AFTER I finished chapter 4. I know the story is moving slowly, but I'm doing my best to make sure it's written decently at least.
> 
> Next chapter, we should find out what kind of presents Yuki got. Hope you will enjoy it when it comes!


	6. Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki receives some birthday presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----REMINDER-----  
> The Pokémon World's time flows differently then our world. A Pokémon year is much MUCH slower then an earth year.  
> 1 Pokémon Year = 144 Earth Months. (In short, 12 Years.)  
> Each month has 30 days.  
> Seasons rotation is the same as earth (estimate of every 4 months.)  
> Months don't have names, but instead are just named by numbers.  
> (Yuki will, at times, compare her current date to what it would be on earth.)
> 
> \-----OTHER NOTES-----  
> Communication:  
> 1) "As most people know, this is speaking out loud." (Usually human communication)  
> 2) Anything slanted is thinking to ones self.  
> 3) ANYTHING SLANTED AND IN BOLD IS TELEPATHY!
> 
> Other:  
> 1) Sudden shifts in locations will be underlined and containing the current time and location.

About an hour has passed since I walked out my front door. To my surprise, a good portion of our little town's population was here as well.

Hop's parents, who were out for the night, gave me a present of what seemed to be the most amazing camping kit anyone could ask for! It contained a big tent (enough for one person and maybe 6 Pokémon, depending on their size) sleeping bag, a pot and pan, and cooking spoon and knife. I gave them a hug, as for the past many years, they have treated me like their own child. "Thanks, mom and da- I mean mum and pa."

A older lady who I spent a good amount of my time helping (and for some reason insisted me on calling her grandma), gave me an... insane amount of cash! "Please, grandma! I don't need all this!" Doing my best to shove a good amount of the cash back at her (as I felt bad for taking, what seemed to be her entire life savings) it became a losing fight when Ash walked over and pushed the cash BACK in my direction.

"Why don't you just accept it already?"

"Can't you tell that this is most of the money she owns?!" I panicked. "I don't want to take this much from the elderly just because they want to be kind! It's just not right!"

"Just take it!"

"Give me a reason not to!"

"Child..." the elderly lady began. "You helped me out with almost everything one could imagine. From farming to cooking, cleaning to spending time with Sunshine, my Yamper... and all without asking for anything in return. Please, let an old lady do one thing for the kindest soul she has ever met."

 _Now she just made it impossible for me to refuse..._ "Are you positive about this?" I wanted to be completely sure she would not regret it. "I did get something in the end, ya know. I was never really one for rewards that included an object. I just wanted to be around all of you, helping to the best of my abilities and just having a good time."

"Yuki, I know that's how you feel. I truly do." The money was put in my hands without a struggle. "When you leave this little town, you will see that having money is a very important concept. You will need to buy items to take care of any Pokémon you get, new outfits for I'm sure something will catch your eye, and just in case you run low on food, you can always buy berries if you can't find any ripe trees."

"You made your point." Now I hugged her. "Thank you, grandma."

The hug lasted for 2 minutes, but that was more or less because I felt like I was leaving my real grandma for a second time... but this wasn't the same person. I'm sure my grandma from my past life was reincarnated twice by now. It was still hard to let go none the less.

I got other presents from the towns people, like 10 Pokeballs, some emergency Pokémon medication, and other similar items.

* * *

It wasn't until about 3pm when it was finally time for Leon and Ash's gift. (Hop told me my gift from him would be given last.)

"Alright, it's time for my present: Your starter!" Leon smiled and began to reach into his back, only to pull nothing out. "...I would be saying that, but I believe Ash should go first."

Ash handed me a long wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Yuki!"

My excitement was over-the-top, because I had no idea what to expect. Surprises were always a bad thing in my past life. Now? I'm always excited for the unknown. When I unwrapped it, there was a Pokeball and what looked like Ash's Rotom-dex from Alola, but not active.

"There is a Pokémon inside this ball, right?"

"Yep." Ash confirmed. "I suggest throwing the ball up in the air and yelling 'come on out, new friend' or something like that."

I laughed at his idea. "That is so you, Ash. You know what? I like the sound of that, but..." I threw the ball up in the air and shouted "I want _ALL_ my Pokémon to travel alongside me and not inside of a Pokeball if possible. Don't leave me hanging, my first Pokémon Pal!"

As if the word 'pal' was it's cue to come out, the ball opened with the normal glow one sees as this happens. What was inside was a Rotom! It quickly came to my face. "Bzzzzzzzz!" It seemed happy.

"Nice to meet you, too!"

"Bzzzzz...." The Plazma Pokémon went into the Alolan-looking Pokedex. "We've already met-roto!" It spoke when fully booted up.

I looked at Ash, then the floating Pokedex, then at Ash again. "Did you just give me your Rotom and Dex from Alola? I thought it was staying in Alola at Ather Paradise to help out!"

Ash sighed, not quite knowing how to respond. _He was never good with explaining, after all._ Lucky for him, Rotom-dex replied.

"I was going to a first, but that was before I found out from Ash that he was going to be traveling with you-roto. Ash doesn't really need my help when it comes to learning about Pokémon, but I was hoping a new trainer would appreciate my help along with my company-roto..."

 _So Rotom-dex didn't actually want to completely leave Ash, but since he doesn't travel new regions with older Pokémon, helping out at Ather Paradise seemed to be his only back up._ Nodding my head expressing I understood, I held out my hand for the dex to shake. "I would love it if you came and stayed with me!"

Rotom-dex returned the shake.

"Ahmn." Ash made a noice to get my attention. "I still have one more gift for you." He takes a Pokeball from his belt.

 _I wonder why he didn't wrap this one..._ throwing the ball up in the air, I yelled out something similar. "I'm sure you heard me, but Pokémon shouldn't be in Pokeballs if they don't want to! Please travel alongside me, my new Pokémon Pal!"

As the light from the ball being open shined, I smiled from what I saw. "You were one of my wishes, weren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter. I'm starting to find it easier to write shorter chapters and have more chapters come out... compared to longer chapters that may not be written as well and may take longer to finish.
> 
> Anyway, Yuki finally has her Pokedex (which turned out to be Rotom-dex from Ash's Alolan Journey) and her first true Pokémon. Who is this Pokémon? What about Leon's Starter Gift? All shall be told soon!


	7. Birthday Presents (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki just opened a Pokeball that might of contained her most desired wish yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----REMINDER-----  
> The Pokémon World's time flows differently then our world. A Pokémon year is much MUCH slower then an earth year.  
> 1 Pokémon Year = 144 Earth Months. (In short, 12 Years.)  
> Each month has 30 days.  
> Seasons rotation is the same as earth (estimate of every 4 months.)  
> Months don't have names, but instead are just named by numbers.  
> (Yuki will, at times, compare her current date to what it would be on earth.)
> 
> \-----NEW NOTES-----  
> Alongside Slanted and in Bold being Telepathy, it can also be Pokémon communicating.* (Read end notes)
> 
> \-----OTHER NOTES-----  
> Communication:  
> 1) "As most people know, this is speaking out loud." (Usually human communication)  
> 2) Anything slanted is thinking to ones self.  
> 3) ANYTHING SLANTED AND IN BOLD IS TELEPATHY!
> 
> Other:  
> 1) Sudden shifts in locations will be underlined and containing the current time and location.

**FLASHBACK:** The Hall of Origins (Before reincarnation)

_**I might not do everything you ask, but please tell me what you would want in this new life of yours**_. The Alpha Pokemon, Arceus, asked me.

I was very hesitant to ask for more, since this was a God I was speaking to. As they weren't confirmed beings in my last life, I could only go off of what I knew from anime and TV shows I've seen. Arceus and the Jewel of Life kept springing into my head. What if Arceus was truly like that... I'm just too scared to respond.

Taking a deep breath, Arceus could tell my feelings of fear were rising. ** _I understand, Kirsten. It's not easy speaking to a being your kind would see as all high and mighty... and worry might hurt you the second they become angry._** It responded, deciding to speak to me way more casually. **_It's even harder for you, since you have always been the type to not fully believe something without firsthand knowledge._** A kind, warm smile appeared on it's face.

I nodded without a sound, letting the Alpha Pokémon know it was correct. I was too afraid to speak again... about my desires at least.

 _ **As I just said, I've been watching you. During that time, I saw some of your deepest Pokémon world desires. I have prepared a couple in advance, to help convince you.**_ Raising it's hand to the clear sky, Arceus shouts to someone above. **_Please come down here-_**

* * *

  
"You were one of my wishes, weren't you?" I looked at the Pokémon that came out of the Pokeball.

It gave me a nod.

"But..." I looked back at Ash. "Are you ok with this? I mean, you two share an extremely strong bond! I would hate to be the one to break that bond! I would hate myself!"

"It's alright, Yuki." Ash replied with his normal warm kindhearted giant smile. "He always wanted to be with you from the beginning, isn't that right, Greninja?"

The ninja frog nodded again.

"Although I didn't know right away, Greninja was also getting stronger in order to be fully evolved by the time it could meet you again."

Greninja walked up to me and gave me a hug. That hug unlocked an ability I requested to not be able to use until the moment Greninja was officially by my side... and to forget I was born with so I could grow up like a normal kid.

 ** _Alright! We can finally talk to each other!_ **Greninja smiled. **_It'll be much easier to express myself now._**

"Is that really you, Ninja?" I asked as tears ran down my face.

**_I'll be 100% me when you give me that high-five we promised back in the Hall of Origins._ **

"I actually forgot about that..."

_**Don't worry about it! I know you forgot a lot, but that's what I'm here for. Other then being your best friend, I know everything Arceus knows about you.** _

I backed up and so did the Greninja. "On go?" I asked. Another nod was what I got. I looked at Hop. "Can you do a countdown from 3?"

"I got you, mate!"

Greninja and I got down into track running position. Everyone looked at me a bit concerned, but I didn't notice.

"3, 2, 1-"

"GO, YUKI!" Leon cut in.

"Big bro!" Someone was a bit annoyed.

We took it as the go we were looking for, anyway. As we got to each other, we gave each other that high-five, but instead of hearing the noise of two hands contacting, we grabbed each others hand and everyone saw a giant water vortex surround both of us suddenly. Although for only a moment, my bright red eyes glowed (as well as Greninja's eyes.) When the water disappeared, the ninja frog was no longer blue, but black. I didn't look any different, but I did have the biggest smile I have had yet in this world.

 _ **Now this feels right!**_ Greninja looked at me.

"You look right, _Ninja!_ " I giggled.

One of my requests from Arceus was to have a Shiny Greninja named Ninja... and not just any Greninja. Ash's Greninja. It would become my best friend and travel with me, but only if it didn't mind leaving it's trainer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Although I didn't say it out loud in this chapter, Yuki is now able to understand Pokémon word-for-word. She wanted to grow up as normal as one could, but wanted to understand what her Pokémon partners were saying. The reason why everyone was looking at her with concern is because she never showed signs of this before. She was always unusual for someone born and raised in Galar, but this might of taken it to a new level out of nowhere...
> 
> Anyway, we should be getting to Leon's Starter Gift in the next chapter! Who will Yuki pick? ...or is it another case of a Pokémon picking her? You just gotta wait and see!


	8. Placeholder Chapter: Message to readers.

I know I have not updated this in awhile. I am very sorry.

I am putting this story on hold. I am not sure if I will be going back to it. I may just end up re-doing this in the future.

The main reason for this: I felt like the last chapter was written poorly, making it very hard to continue. Also, I want to fix the idea I had regarding how time flows. It doesn't help with ideas I had for later chapters...

I'm working on another story in the meantime that contains Yuki, but it will have a different focus then a general journey though Galar. It should be out within the next two weeks. Please enjoy it when it does!

If I decide to continue this story, I will REMOVE this chapter. If I decide to RECREATE the story, I will add a chapter, explaining the situation from there. (I will more likely take the RECREATION ROUTE.)

Thank you for understanding. Make sure to stay Poké-Positive and have a good day! :)


	9. Quick notice regarding an upcoming story with the same exact name

**Just wanted to let you all know that I'm about to work on a story that will share the same name as this discontinued plot, but they will, in no way, share the same storyline.**

**I really loved the name of this story and for some time now, I've been planning on re-using the name for a better plot. That time has come :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fan fiction! I've been thinking about writing something with my OC for awhile and FINALLY found some time.
> 
> I would like to warn everyone in advance that although this story is based of the newest Pokémon Games: Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield, it also heavily inspired by my own life. Please note a good amount regarding the memories and feelings shared are a tad over exaggerated.
> 
> That being said, please be considerate when you comment. It would be awesome if you could do that!
> 
> Have a good day and Make Sure to Stay Poke-Positive!


End file.
